The present invention relates to an optical bench for a laser system and, more particularly, to a laser system having an optical bench with steering optics to direct a laser beam to a thermally managed beam dump upon recognition of certain conditions.
It is well known that energy generators in the form of laser systems have been utilized to treat many disease states through surgical procedures. Such laser systems typically have a safety mechanism included therein to block emission of the laser beam in case an emergency situation or other anomaly occurs. One exemplary safety mechanism for performing this function involves a metal plate which is movable into the laser light path when the laser system detects an abnormal condition. While this mechanism is able to perform its intended safety function by effectively blocking the laser light, the metal plate is unable to absorb the light energy from the laser without a corresponding temperature increase within the optical bench of the laser system. This has had the adverse effect of causing thermal damage to the optics of the laser system. The laser light may also discharge particles and debris from the metal plate, which can scatter over the optical elements and cause physical damage thereto. Accordingly, the optics of a laser system will typically need to be refurbished or replaced when such a safety device has been activated.
In light of the foregoing concerns, as well as the continued need for safety mechanisms in laser treatment systems, it would be advantageous to have a safety mechanism that does not cause damage to the laser optics when activated. An optical bench of a laser treatment system with such a safety mechanism would therefore have the ability to manage the thermal energy dissipated from the laser beam and keep damaging energy and damaging particles away from the optics. It would also be desirable in this regard for the laser treatment system to include a beam dump which is thermally separated from the optics.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, an optical bench for processing laser light in a laser system is disclosed as including an optical bench housing, a beam dump mounted to the optical bench housing so as to be in optical communication therewith, steering optics mounted within the optical bench housing for directing the laser light in a path from a laser light input to an output, and a mechanism for causing the laser light to deviate from the path and be directed into the beam dump upon recognition of a specified condition in the laser system, wherein the laser light is thermally isolated from the steering optics. The mechanism can either cause at least one optically reflective element to be inserted into the path, cause at least one optical element of the steering optics to have a change in position with respect to the path, and/or cause at least one optical element of the steering optics to be removed from the path.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, a laser system is disclosed as including a laser for providing laser light, a first optical fiber in optical communication with the laser light, a second optical fiber, and an optical bench for directing the laser light from the first optical fiber to the second optical fiber. The optical bench further includes an optical bench housing, a beam dump mounted to the optical bench housing so as to be in optical communication therewith, steering optics mounted within the optical bench housing for directing the laser light in a path from the laser to the second optical fiber, and a mechanism for causing the laser light to deviate from the path and be directed into the beam dump upon recognition of a specified condition in the laser system, wherein the laser light is thermally isolated from said steering optics. A processor is also provided for controlling the mechanism. The mechanism can either cause at least one optically reflective element to be inserted into the path, cause at least one optical element of the steering optics to have a change in position with respect to the path, and/or cause at least one optical element of the steering optics to be removed from the path.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, a method of preventing laser light from being directed in a path through an optical bench into optical communication with an optical fiber is disclosed as including the steps of sensing a specified condition in the laser system, causing the laser light to deviate from the path into a beam dump upon recognition of the specified condition, and thermally isolating the laser light from the optical bench.